What happens when you annoy smashers
by Thehobkinauthor
Summary: Ever wondered what happens when you annoy ssb characters? Go no further and read this! Review who you want me to annoy, and i MIGHT accept you're review. TIME TO ANNOY! T for violence, and a bit of blood. (I can and will edit as soon as possible, edits MOSTLY daily.)TUNE FOR HILARIOUSNESS! New update, more rewrites!
1. Some notes and Link!

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction. I am trying to see if this will work, so yeah. Wanna know how this works? Well, im writing a series of oneshots, based on people's reviews. Plz review on who you want to see pissed off, and i will make a oneshot of that, im writing one a week. Here's a preview of whats to come. (I dont mean to offend anyone, i am a HUGE LOZ fan, and never mean to offend anyone. You no likey, you no read.)**

"Hey elf boy, go wrap up some presents!" a voice came out of nowhere. Link looked around, bewildred someone would say that. Sure enough, a group of mii's were standing there laughing at him. He was taking a stroll through smashville on his own, and didn't know people would anger celebrities on purpose.

"I don't know why people were so excited about twilight princess. It's just a story about one of Santa claus's elves, with a toothpick sword and a lame horse going around poking large monsters with his toothpick to 'save the land'. Did mommy wrap up his sword? Oh yeah, mommy's dead. The lamest part: Turning into a wolf. Fairy boy needs all the help he can get, poking big monsters with his sword. He probably wanted his mommy the entire time. Call Of Duty? Thats a good game." One Mii snickered, causing all the others to burst out laughing. Link snarled and tightened his grip on his sword. Then the insults became worse on a extreme level. "All LOZ games: A idiot riding a horse while poking monsters. Zelda isn't even hot! She looks like a raccoon forced into the wash. Call of Duty is the best game ever! Shooting people, and shooting people! AWESOMENESS!" Another one yelled.

Link growled, then the COD-lovers started abusing a nearby wolf, angering the wolf side of Link. He kept trying to hold in his anger. But the COD-lovers had made fun of him, Zelda, His mom, him being an orphan, everything in the LOZ games, except for...

"What kind of name is Link? Link Link Link Link Link LINK! Its just an easy way for sucky-nintendo to make easy titles. I only got SSBB to play as snake, beating up Link's with guns, bombs, and real weapons was SO COD-LIKE..." Link finally snapped. First, he charged at the mii who was talking, and started to slash him, cutting him up like a piece of bread. Blood oozed from his cuts, and Link stuffed a bomb flower down his mouth, pulled a gale boomerang out and flung him into the air, commanding the boomerang to leave him up there. Link then moved to the guy who had laughed the entire time, and stabbed his legs, throwing the master sword on the ground to punch the man repeatdly. He then snapped the guys arm, and punched him so hard he was knocked into a nearby tree, and fell unconscious. Link charged at the last guy, and pulled out a fire rod and burned him, the mii's blackened body oozing pus and blood. Link then head-butted the guy, following up buy surrounding him with bombs and watching them blow him. Link wasn't done yet...

_-A few moments later...-_

Villager was beyond surprised to come out and see three heavily bleeding mii's on a stake in the middle of town, all with only ladies underwear, tied up, fireworks strapped to the sides of them. Villager smiled his serial-killer smile, and pulled out a match...

Link laughed in victory as a giant bottle rocket flew threw the air. Then, it finally blew into millions of sparks, and three COD-Loving mii's were launched far off into nowhere. They dissapeared, and wouldn't be seen for a lo-o-o-ong time. Link celebrated his victory buy beating Ganon in a brawl.

**THE END OF FIRST ONESHOT.**

**Howdya like it? I personally enjoyed writing this. MII ABUSE XD. Anyway, review the next character you want me to piss off. I don't have anything against Call Of Duty fans, just the obnoxious all other game hating ones. I don't own anything except the story, but not the characters. R&R, thanks for reading!**


	2. Toon Link and a longer Oneshot!

**Ha! Got you guys there, didn't I. A thanks to TheFinalBrawler and RedWalrus12 for requesting this chapter. Anyway, i felt like editing early and had some time soo... Time to see what happens when you piss off Toon Link!**

"Where is it?" Toon Link thought out loud.

Toon Link was ecstatically bouncing around, looking for the perfect drink. In his adventures through the sea's in wind waker, Toon never got the chance to try Lon Lon Milk. Maybe it was because even though it was on sale, he couldn't buy it for some strange reason. Link had gotten a shipment, and he promised to give Toon Link a carton. So Toon Link wandered the mansion, Looking for Links room.

_-a few moments later-_

Toon Link ran out of the room, a carton in his hand. He was excited, and decided to drink the milk in his favorite place in smash-ville. The forest sanctuary. Ness secretly followed him, and Snake followed Ness, deciding that Ness was up to no good. Toon sat down in the sanctuary, a stone tablet with ancient writing on it, and Toon Link had built a bench. Many animals were in the clearing, Toon Link no longer posed a threat to them. Just as Toon Link was about to swallow the "Liquid Gold" as Link put it, it blew up in his face. Literally, his face was blackened and charred. Toon blinked his cat eyes, and flipped off everything.

"What has Ness done to make Toon Link so mad?" Snake wondered, in his box. Unknownst to him, he was the only one who could use explosives out of battle. In addition to that, he was in his box, not realizing that Ness moved it so Toon Link had a clear view of the box from the sanctuary. By doing this, Ness not only pranked Toon Link, He had pranked Snake as well.

Toon Link saw red everywhere, and started swearing. Then he saw the box...

Snake was about to expose Ness by using camcorders he had recorded Ness with, when an arrow dug into his arm, paralyzing it. His box then blew up, and he was smacked into a nearby tree bye a boomerang, and brought right back into Toon Link's sword. He screamed in pain, his leg now stabbed. Toon Link grabbed his neck, choking poor Snake, then repeatdly punched his face until it was a mess of blood. Toon Link then pulled out a Skull Hammer that he kept with him in cause of emergency's, and continuously smashed Snake, a ton of SNAPS were heard. Then Toon Link pulled out the Wind Waker, and lifted Snake into the air, shook everything off him, then let him smash into the ground. Toon Link pulled out the camcorder containing the evidence that Ness did it, left Snake with only his underwear, tied him up, and put a sign that said "Strip for me you toy!" on his mouth, preventing him from talking, then Secretly put Snake in a inappropriate position on Samus's bed. Toon Link then played the video, and saw Ness giggling as he planted explosives in the Lon Lon Milk when Toon Link had to use the restroom, and saw Ness pushing Snake's box...

_-A few moments later-_

Ness had finished dinner early, and ran into his room. He saw a note on his desk...

_"Get well soon! __:-) XD XD XD REVENGE..."_

Ness gulped. Toon link had somehow figured it out. Then he noticed that his room was filled with bomb flowers, everywhere. Ness double gulped. Then he heard some Yaoi fanfiction about him on the loudspeaker. He Sighed and wished he had never messed with Toon Link...

"BOOOOOOOOM!" an earth shattering noise signaled victory to Toon Link. He smiled.

Ness however was covered in ash, and blood, and had a broken arm. "I suppose i deserved that..."

"You did deserve 8 times more, and i can give you that..." Snake came out of nowhere, in a wheelchair, cast covering all of his body except for his eyes. he managed to push a button on his chair, and 20 tons of missiles were pointed at Ness.

"Atleast Smash Mansion is indestructable..." Ness managed to stammer, as he noticed all the other smashers were laughing at him, from the YAOI fanfiction Toon Link had put on the loudspeaker.

**THE END OF ONESHOT 2.  
>How did you like it? Poor Ness. Wonder what would happen if I didn't let Toon Link have Lon Lon Milk ever in this fanfic...<strong>

**Toon Link: *overhears somehow* YOU WHAT? *Starts Chasing Thehobkinauthor***  
><strong>Thehobkinauthor: WAAAAH! *Runs from the raging Toon Link* Make sure to review you're requests for who to *dodges swipe* You want to get pissed off *Narrowly misses being hammered by skull hammer* next, and should i make these longer? Lets hope I survive... FINE I'LL GIVE YOU 80 CARTONS OF LON LON MILK.<strong>  
><strong>Toon Link: Yay! Make sure to pm and review. Thanks for reading!<strong>  
><strong>Both In Sync: Seeya Later!<strong>


	3. Dark Pit, Roy, and Pseudo Palutena!

**Hey guys! Sorry about the late update, school (or to be more specific, a Band Concert) got in the way, and yeah. This may not be my best chapter, writing 3 characters is kinda hard. Anyway, almost 10 reviews! I FEEL SO ACCOMPLISHED(XD noob-sounding) but 300 views is a lot! Thanks for all the support! Anyways, this is what happens in a three way piss off. Letsa start!**

Dark pit was in a happy mood today. Skipping everywhere, and humming happy tunes! He had just ordered KFC, and it had shipped a few seconds ago. Dark pit dashed down the stairs and grabbed the KFC out of the delivery guy's hand, and slammed the door in his face. He was just about to eat it when Pseudo palutena came out of nowhere, surprising him and causing him to toss the KFC in the air, which Little Mac caught, ate, and placed a surprised Roy where he just was.

"..." Dark Pit sighed as his KFC was gone. This was the only time Master Hand was letting him get it, and he felt mad.

"Whoops! How did i get here?" Psuedo Palutena snickered, but then stopped. Somehow, Dyntos had teleported her there, as a prank. All of a sudden, dark pit shot her several times with a silver bow, then spun it in her face, gashing her a whole ton. He then smashed her stomach with the electroshock arm, paralyzing her. He quickly struck her several times, until she was a mess of blood, finishing her off by launching his final smash, which he had gotten by pure rage, in her eyes, instantly poking them out.

"W-w-w-w-woah, d-d-d-dude, are you o-o-o-o-kay?" Roy nervouslyo implied.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY TO YOU? YOU KILLED MY BEAUTIFUL KFC!" Dark Pit roared, and launched his final smash in the place where the sun don't shine. Roy screamed and fell to the ground, at Dark Pit's complete Mercy. He continuously smashed his electroshock arm everywhere on Roy's body, and then lifted him up by the scruff of his neck, finishing him off with a electroshock arm to his gut, launching Roy into the garden, where olimar had his fury on him (if Olimar is chosen, this will be his piss off).

"You, YOU SET HIM UPON ME!" yelled Pseudo Palutena at Roy.

"No YOU SET HIM ON ME!" Yelled Roy at Pseudo Palutena.

But Pseudo Palutena had gained her god powers back. She lifted him up and shot him several times with the mega laser, then sucked him into the black hole, and repeated the process. Soon Roy was a bloody Mess, full of broken bones and blood. Pseudo Palutena was teleported away, and Roy was left there for several days, until Marth found him and sent him to the smash hospital.

Meanwhile

"YES! MY MASTER PLAN IS COMPLETE!" yelled Little Mac, who had planned this all along.

"How did Pseudo Palutena get here? ME! How did Roy get blamed for the KFC? ME! How did Dark Pit get permission for the KFC? ME! I DID IT IMMA BOSS! I DID IT! ALL I HAD TO DO WAS KIDNAP ZELDA FOR THIS PLAN, AND WIPE HER MEMORY OF THE EVENT AFTER!" Little Mac cackled.

"My mission was accomplished! I SUCCEDED IN GAINING THE KFC!" Little Mac fist-pumped, celebrating his 'Victory'.

"Wait… YOU ATE MY KFC?" a voice thundered into Little Mac's room. Dark Pit appeared, with an angry Link(Little Mac didn't wipe Zelda's memory, he thought he did), Roy, Marth, and Ike.

"Um… Hey guys!" Little Mac grinned sheepishly.

"..." They all stared at him in reply.

"NO NOT THERE… OUCH THAT HURTS! STOP STOP STOP PLEASE STOP STOP STOP STOP…" Little Mac's voice Faded into silence.

A few moments later

Villager felt like doing some serial-killer like stunts. So he went to the middle of Smashville, and to his surprise, and delight, Little Mac, with several broken bones and bleeding heavily, was unconscious on a stake, but this time with fireworks that would bring him down into villager's basement where he would reside for a while, the fact that Villager somehow new. He took out a match, and To Link, Zelda, Marth, Ike, Roy, and Dark Pit's happiness, he was sent far into the sky, never to be seen ever again…

**END OF THIRD ONESHOT**

**How did you guys like it? Anyway, dark pit now has unlimited access to KFC! Please Review who you want to be pissed off next…**

**A Mysterious Voice: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY REQUEST?!**

**Thehobkinauthor: Prowessmaster44! What a surprise… *Grin fades as he notices that his fellow author has a whip in hand***

**Prowessmaster44: WHAT ABOUT MY REQUEST?! *Cracks whip menacingly***

**Thehobkinauthor: About that… Yeah you're request is next… Probably around Wedsnday is when i will post it? Sorry guys, but i owe her a chapter because she is giving me a chapter in her story, The Smash Realm. Check it out, its a sweet story!**

**Prowessmaster44: IT BETTER BE NEXT. OR ELSE… *Leaves, after cracking whip menacingly***

**Thehobkinauthor: sorry about that guys, but the chapter after the next one is prowessmaster44's. Review who you want after her chapter, And thanks for reading!**

**On and btw her chapter is Fox Starfox fans.**

**Sorry, not my best work. Rushed, because of my concert.**

**GOODBYE! Oh and btw her chapter is fox, starfox fans.**


	4. Starfox and Wolf! NOT A 2 PARTER!

**Hello guys! Another chapter for ya! Sorry about the separated chapter, I have a band concert, and i decided to make dis a 2 parter. Next chapter will include requests, so REVIEW! This one's prowessmaster44's request, fox! More than 500 views! HOORAY! Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the support, it really means a lot to me. If you guys want, statt sending me questions and WOW OVER 500 VIEWS! Crazy! Anyway, i would like to thank all the guys and gals i forgot to thank for requesting the last chapter, which includes: Redwalrus12, Thefinalbrawler, Naynay101, and The last Drakonnan. Thanks for following/favoriting. The next chapter will be Pit, Young Link, and Marth(Is is me or are these getting QUITE long indeed). Without further ado, HERE'S FANTASTIC MR. FOX!**

Fox was just wandering around the mansion. Thats all. Completely happy, and not the least bit mad. Then, out of the blue, he slipped, and bonked his head on a coffe table, somehow not scratching his head.

"WHICH FUDGER DECIDED TO PUT A BANANA IN THAT SPECIFIC SPOT?!" Fox screeched, bursting the eardrums of the people around him.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM THE AWESOME MASTER OF PRANKS! YOU WILL SUFFER!" a voice exclaimed, out of nowhere

"What the Fudge?" muttered Fox, wiping banana-slush off his fur. He then glared right at a passing Shulk.

"Sup Fox… You look so weird with banana on your…" Thats as far as Shulk got. He screamed as he was blasted right in the eye. Fox assaulted him with a barrage of kicks, and shot him several times, fox-illusioning him so hard he was flung into a wall, smashed right through it, and hit a pine tree. The dazed, bloody Shulk groaned as he got up.

"What is up with fox to…" Shulk began.

"Landmaster!"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO PLEASE NO!" Shulk whimpered.

Meanwhile

Link was talking to Zelda, and all of a sudden a loud " NOOOOOOOOO PLEASE WE CAN TALK…" was heard, then a loud "SNAP!" and then Shulk, bloodied, bruised, and battered, oozing blood and pus, lay in front of Link, twitching every so often, then stopped moving at all. Link quickly picked up Shulk and rushed him to Doctor Mario, who sighed.

"We are getting-a a lot of-a patients-a these-a days." Doctor Mario sighed and wheeled the twitching Shulk into a room.

And Now Back To Your Regularly Scheduled Pissed Off Fox

Fox Felt Like the problem had been dealed with. "Prank Master?" Phew what a joke. Life was great, expecially after he had gotten even with this so called "Prank Mast…

"WHAT THE…" Fox Screamed as the floor gave out from underneath him, and he fell into a cage, where a ton of… Kittens? Before Fox could say "What?" they all started meowing, bursting his eardrums, and making the only thing he could hear be "Meow!". Fox screamed repeatdly, and then tried to escape when all of a sudden, he saw a vat of… Syrup? Fox fell through it, but then quickly fell into a ton of other sticky substances, and a vat of Falco's feathers, and Wolf's fur, making him look like a mix of the two.

"Meow! Meow meow meow meow meow meow!" he heard an angry fur covered Falco. Fox guessed he had been pranked as well.

A few Minutes Later…

"Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo…" whistled Villager, walking down a hallway, throwing a baseball he had stolen up, and down. All of a sudden he saw a fur-covered Falco, and a feather covered Fox. Ness looked at them, and shrugged.

"Sup Guys…" Villager started. All of a sudden he was sent crashing into the ceiling, as a fire-fox and fire-falco smashed him there. He fell down, and was at the complete mercy of Fox and Falco, who assaulted him with a barrage of kicks, and punches. They tied him up and took turns fox-illusion/falco-phantasming him.

"Why! Please stop… NOOOOOOOO MERCY MERCY MERCY Ego vere similis pie . Im in meus Mac sadistic et custodiat parum cella. Nolite , obsecro ut interficias me im a puero. No no no commodo nulla nulla No no no ..." Villager screamed.

"Landmaster!"

"Personally I prefer the air!"

Elsewhere

Pit had just finished finding his floor ice cream! He ate it up, and Palutena shook her head disapprovingly.

"My general needs better Hygiene! NO FLOOR ICE CREAM FOR YOU!" Palutena Smirked.

"But, But, But…" Pit blinked rapidly.

All of a sudden Villager smashed into Palutena, not moving her. Palutena took the almost dead body of Villager somewhere quiet to beat him up.

Pit on the other hand, helped himself to more floor ice cream.

Back To Fox And Falco

Fox finally had his hearing back. Those kittens… Fox realized something. WHERE THE HECK WAS WOLF?

Falco grabbed Fox and dashed to wolf's room and were surprised to see a tied up, beaten half to death wolf, stuffed in his closet, leaking blood.

All of a sudden, Fox was flung against a wall. He couldn't move. Fox struggled but had no luck and the wall fell over, making him stare at the ceiling. All of a sudden…

THE CATS WERE RELEASED ONTO FOX AND FALCO!

A Few Hours Later…

A person pushed buttons, watching as Fox and Falco were released from the magnet holding them onto the wall.

"Yes… Starfox and that meddling fool, wolf, has been dealt with. NOW I AM THE TRUE BEST DRI…"

The person started.

"THIS WAS ALL ABOUT DRIVING, CAPTAIN?!" all starfox-game members of the smash mansion yelled at the person, who was Captain Falcon.

"Hehehehe… hey guys!"

"Landmaster!"

"Personally, I prefer the air!"

"We're gonna have some fun with this thing!"

"OH SHOOT HOW DID THEY FIND OUT. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Elsewhere

Master Hand was reading some paperwork and filling out forms when all of a sudden…

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Master Hand Sighed. "I seriously need to get away from these smashers."

**END OF ONESHOT 4**

**I like writing this chapter, and i thought it was better quality than all other chapters. Sorry about not updating. School… Anyway, i managed to get in some refrences! Anyone get the Cat reference from marvel comics? No one?**

**All Reviewers: THE NEXT CHAPTER BETTER BE OUR REQUESTS. OR ELSE…**

****Thehobkinauthor: Good thing i have no school tommorrow… **  
><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>  
><strong>


	5. Marth, Young Link, Pit, and late chapter

**Hey guys! I AM SO SO SO SORRY! I WAS SICK YESTERDAY AND DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO PUBLISH THIS! SORRY! Anyway, another daily chapta for ya. I will probably start saying who im gonna write next chapter from now on, so yeah. I am going to do Lucario, Lucas, Sonic and Kirby(IM ATTEMPTING 4. HOPEFULLY IT DOESN'T BACKFIRE!) next. SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY, I HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND PROBABLY WOULD HAVE FAILED EPICLY! Anyway, 30 REVIEWS, and almost 1000 views! WOOHOO! Anyhoo, prepare to watch some of the most wanted characters get pissed off! (No offense if i offended anyone.) My caps usage… ITS OVER 9000!**

**Disclaimer(About time i started doing these!): I don't own anything but the story. I don't own any characters, including Homer Simpson(Doesn't make a cameo but… just wait and see.), or Instagram.**

Marth looked around. No one was near him, and no camera's were around him. He pulled out his favorite snack, and was about to eat it when…

"OMG MARTH IS A GIRL!" A voice called out. Marth looked around, but couldn't find the person.

"What the heck?" Marth said out loud. All of a sudden, a force slammed into his head, making him feel more mad.

"CHCKCHCK!" a camera phone nearby clicked a picture.

"THIS IS GOING ON INSTAGRAM!" The same voice he heard earlier said.

Marth, now fuming, felt his forehead, and grabbed an arm. He quickly flung the arm over his head, smashing it's owner's head into the floor. Marth realized the pressure he had felt on his head was a tiara, placed there by…

LUIGI?!

"Hehehehehe… IKE PAID ME TO DO IT!" Luigi nervously said, as marth picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

"YOU. DIE. NOW!" Marth replied, his pupils turning red. Luigi gulped, then screamed as Marth brung his fist into Luigi's stomach, and kicked Luigi's face, then tied him up, and slashed him, cutting several scars into Luigi. He then dropped the Tied up Luigi into Waluigi's room, where Marth stabbed Luigi's hand, and then started Homer-Simpson style choking him, then hit Luigi so hard with the butt of his sword, it made a dent in Luigi's forehead, knocking out Luigi.

_Later in Waluigi's room_

"Hey look! GREEN CAP MAN!" Waluigi glared at Luigi.

"WHAT YOU DOING IN WALUIGI'S ROOM?! Oh you wanna be cooked! Waluigi cook luigi!"

Waluigi smiled.

With that, Luigi was severely burned and knocked out of this fic for a LONG time.

_Now back to Piss off chapter 5, switching to Pit's Perspective_

"Floor Ice Cream! FLOOR ICE CREAM! Eat it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner because FLOOR ICE CREAM GIVES YOU HEALTH!" Pit shouted, eating some floor ice cream.

"Thanks for the Ice Cream, Friend! FALCON EAT! Ooh you have FALCON PUNCH…" Captain Falcon said. He had JUST gotten out of the hospital, good as new! He then by accidently Falcon-Punched all but 1 of Pit's canisters of Floor Ice Cream.

"My.. My.. My beautiful floor ice cream…" Pit began.

"Please don't cry on me buddy. PLE…" Captain Falcon started. Pit quickly shot several arrows at Captain Falcon's clothes, pinning them to the wall. Then he launched an arrow into a spot that shall not be named, causing Captain Falcon to scream in pain. Pit stabbed him repeatdly with Palutena's Bow, then spun it around, gashing Captain Falcon. Pit Used his upperdash arm(I think thats what it's called) on Captain, gashing him a whole lot more. Pit then pulled out the three sacred treasures.

"GOODBYE CRU…" Captain Falcon began.

_Meanwhile_

Samus was just about to engage in the act of taking a shower, and was about to Take her clothes off when…

"Hello!" Captain Falcon said, whistling.

Samus Quickly threw a smoke bomb at the ground, giving her time to put on her suit. She then shot the already almost dead Captain Falcon with missiles everywhere, then grabbed him and stuffed him into a bottle, and flung the bottle into the air, Zero-Lasering it far off into the distance, almost killing Captain Falcon. She then decided NOT to take a shower.

_BACK TO PIT!_

"Atleast i have ONE canister of floor ice cream!" Pit smiled, trying to be optimistic. All of a sudden, the canister melted into ashes.

"I told you Pit, My general needs better Hygiene! NO FLOOR ICE CREAM FOR YOU!" Palutena Smirked.

Pit looked at the one he called "Lady Palutena". How could she be so cruel. Pit's rage consumed him, and he shot an arrow into Palutena's head. She screamed, unable to use her powers on living, breathing creatures because of her "Limiter" that limits her powers in brawls, otherwise she would win everytime, being a goddess and all…

"PIT! PIT SNAP OUT OF IT! PIT!" Lady Palutena began.

"DESTROY DESTROY DESTROY DESTROY." Pit repeatedly said, a robotic tone in his voice. The Floor-Ice-Cream-less Pit repeatedly smashed his fist into lady palutena's stomach. Then he came out of DESTROY DESTROY DESTROY DESTROY mode and realized what he had done.

"Lady Palutena… IM A FAILURE! I DON'T DESERVE TO…" Pit began.

Lady Palutena healed herself, and laughed at Pit. "I DID THAT ON PURPOSE, YOU KNOW! I WAS TESTING YOU! You passed, and now i know even angels are anger-prone." She teleported away, leaving a stunned Pit pondering her words.

_At the beginning of the day, in Young-Link's perspective_

Young Link wasn't having the average "Bad-Day". He had been cursed with bad luck, for the ENTIRE DAY.

"Today will be a great day! I CANT WAIT…" He drank his bottle of Lon-Lon Milk, and then drank another glass, flames bursting out of his mouth. You see, spices are proven to make you anger-prone. So Young Link was cursed to be mad, and have a bad day.

"HA! YOU OWE ME 5000000000000000000000 SMASH COINS, LINK!" Young Link Shouted in Link's face, they had bet on who would win in a match, and Young Link went for Bowser Jr, while Link thought Yoshi would win. there were 10 seconds left, and bowser jr was winning by 2 points. Yoshi all of a sudden, with strange strength, pried bowser jr. out of his clown car, and threatened to prank him to the death if he didn't give up, and yoshi would eat him after pranking.

"I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP!" Bowser Jr. Cried, waving his paws(?) in the air. Young Link gasped in shock, then glared at Link, with such an evil glare, that Link immediately ran away, afraid to witness his counterpart's wrath.

"Why did you lose? You know i was betting on you." Young Link calmly stared at bowser jr, who he had cornered after the match.

"Hehehehe… He, he he, you know, he he…" Bowser Jr. Tried to speak but the calm way young link had implied that suggestion freaked the kid out. Young Link wasted no time. He pulled on his fierce deity mask, freaking the young koopa out, then took Bowser out of his clown car, flung it far away and repeatedly smacked him on the face, then stabbed him, injuring him a whole lot. Young Link proceeded to beat him up, using the great fairy's sword, he slashed and stabbed the koopa until he was near death and proceeded to bury him alive.

"WHAT THE FUDGE?!" Young Link yelled. There was a very… REVEALING picture on the announcement T.V that everyone had saw. It was of him and Toon Link… enough said. Ludwig Von Koopa appeared out of nowhere.

"How do you like my surprise? He he." The Koopaling laughed a laugh of randomness. Young Link quickly pulled out a powder keg with sudden strength, and flung it right into Ludwig's face, knocking the Koopa to the ground, then shot the keg blowing up Ludwig.

"Diddy… and… Mega… helped… me…" Ludwig coughed out as Young Link turned Ludwig's face into a mess of blood, then flung him into a random BEN DROWNED statue, causing ben to burn the koopaling, worse then when waluigi cooked luigi.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHE." Megaman screamed randomly as he was bashed into the wall. Diddy slammed into him. Young Link picked the 2 up and smashed them together so many times, it wasn't countable. Link Finished his day bye tossing them into a bunch of angry wolves.

**THE END OF 5TH ONESHOT.**

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for quality, I could have done a lot better. SORRY I can't write in creepypasta's or characters from games i haven't played.**

**Luigi: Creepypasta's scare me**

**Thehobkinauthor: Be sure to Review you're requests! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Lucario and back to 1 per chappie!

**D-d-d-d-d-don't kill me! I WAS SICK O.K? SICK FROM FRIDAY TO TODAY AND PROBABLY USNTIL THURSDAY. After that, you will get daily chapters for you! Today is Lucario! Next Chappie's will be Lucas, Sonic, Kirby, Ganondorf, Yoshi, Ike, and Red!(Each getting there own chapters of course.) From now on i will be answering viewer reviews. Here they are. Oh and btw, not taking requests until i get done with Yoshi's chapter. PLEASE REVIEW I HAVE A SPECIAL PLANNED INVOLVING REVIEWERS AFTER 50 REVIEWS!**

**Reviews:**

**Glad you like it Dude884! Thanks for the following Starryskys102! Would you mind leaving a review as your account AuraWarrior13?(I get too lazy to log in sometimes to!) I aim to keep you laughin Alli's Guard and Drumline004! Only Characters that I haven't done yet amyrose112244, so you have to wait until after i go throught the ENTIRE cast to do that request. Sorry!**

**Also, Return of the annoying COD mii's! WAIT. WHAT!?(SOON NOT NOW BUT SOON!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own smash bros. If i did all the brawl characters would stay in ssb4 and Lucas would earn his own move-set.**

_Lucario_

Lucario was meditating with very concentrated energy. He would do this for hours on end, Arceus knows why. Mewtwo often meditated with him, and they had became friends minutes after brawls release, even though Lucario didn't replace Mewtwo. But Today, Mewtwo was wanted by the other Legends because… They had a meeting?(SORRY FOR THE LACK OF QUALITY!)

"Pika? Pika! Pika Pika Pikachu! (Translation: Lucario? LUCARIO! YOU'RE AWAKE!)" Pikachu dashed in, happy to see Lucario for a strange reason. It's squeaking woke up Greninja, who was sleeping on the ceiling. He dropped down next to Lucario, who pondered Pikachu's words.

"Lucario Lu Lucar Lu Lu?(Translation: Um… why are you so happy im awake?)" Lucario replied.

"GRE GRENIN GREEEEEE! (Translation: AND WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR?)" Greninja snarled.

"PIKA PIKA PIKA! (The pokemon battle contest is in smashville now! RED WANTS US TO COME! I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST LIKE NO ONE EVVA WAS DUN DUN*at this point Greninja wrapped his tongue around Pikachu's mouth, freaking it out.)" Pikachu screeched, interesting Lucario.

"MMPIKA(Representing muffling) MMMPI MMM!(Translation: #%#^ W#$ %$#%^ $ %^ #%^ %^#$%# %^ #%$^ $%#%$ %$# you #$%ing perv Greninja!) Pikachu screeched.

"Gre.(Translation: Shut up or i while fling you into outer space and then drown you.)" which shut Pikachu up.

"HEY GUYS! READY TO GO?" Red shouted giddily, spazzing sporatically.

**(Pokemon ARE saying there names, Red gave them speaking translators.)**

"I would be interested and honored to participate, Red." Lucario replied, and then was put into a pokeball.

"YESHYESHYESHYESHYESHYESHYESHYESHYESHYESH…" Pikachu said, and then was put into a pokeball.

"I guess i could try this "Competition" with you. Can't wait to battle!" Greninja shrugged, and then was put into a pokeball.

_At the Stadium_

"WELCOME TO THE 36TH ANNUAL SMASHVILLE POKEMON CONTEST FINALS!(TO LAZY TO PUT ANYTHING ELSE IN!)! OUR FINAL BATTLERS ARE: RED AND ETHAN! PLEASE WELCOME RED AND ETHAN TO THE FIELD!" The announcer cried.

Statistics: Matchups: Red Vs. Ethan. Teams: Pikachu, Greninja, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Lucario(Red), John: Gallade, Umbreon, Heracross, Scizor, Houndoom, Torterra(THIS WOULD BE MAH TEAM!).

"LETS BEGIN!"

"Less go. Go Pikachu!" Red Shouted.

John smiled a mischevious smile and threw out a Gallade.

Pikachu used Iron Tail!

Gallade used Psyshock!

Pikachu used Volt Tackle!

Gallade fainted!

"SWITCH OUT!" The Announcer yelled.

Greninja and Umbreon came out!

Greninja used Power Up Punch! Super Effective!

Umbreon Fainted!

"SWITCH OUT!" The Announcer yelled.

Squirtle and Heracross were sent out!

Heracross used Bullet Seed! Super Effective! Hit 1! Hit 2! Hit 5 times!

Squirtle Fainted!

"SWITCH OUT!" The Announcer yelled.

Ivysaur and Scizor were sent out!

Scizor used Aerial Ace! Its Super effective!

Ivysaur Fainted!

"SWITCH OUT!" The Announcer yelled.

Houndoom and Charizard were sent out!

Charizard used Focus Blast! Super Effective

Houndoom Fainted!

"SWITCH OUT!" The Announcer yelled.

Lucario and Torterra were sent out!

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! LUCARIO IS UNELIGIBLE TO FIGHT!" Someone screeched, and Lucario was teleported somewhere in smash mansion

Lucario was switched for Jigglypuff!

Jigglypuff used Rest! ITS ONE HIT K.O.!

So Red won and got trophies and money and girls, so he sent the pokemon to the mansion, each with 3 thousand dollars, a bag of pokefood, and chocolate bar!

_AT THE MANSION_

"We were totally the very best! PWNAGE! Oh hey Lucario!" Squirtle cheered.

"Lucario? Um.. why are you looking at me like that? Um… HEYELP! HEYELP!"

Lucario grabbed the turtle, and smashed his head into a wall, then forced his body parts into it's shell and created aura barriers that would hold, on the holes, so it couldn't move, after stuffing an angry dedenne into the shell, then flinging it into a river.

_Later, in the mansion, at another pokemon's location_

Pikachu was wandering around, looking for samus. He then saw Lucario.

"HEY BUDDY! HOWS…" He began.

Lucario grabbed the mouse, and stabbed it several places with it's spikes, then force-palmed it into the sky, where it would land on squirtle's shell and harm it very badly.

_Later, in the mansion, at another pokemon's location_

Ivysaur was doing one of her favorite pastimes. Gardening with her second favorite person, Olimar(SHOULD I WRITE A ONESHOT ABOUT THIS? IT INVOLVES PRANKING, DUCT TAPE, CHARIZARD, GRENINJA, MEWTWO, CHEESE, CHEESE, CHEESE, AND MORE CHEESE!). She just finished planting a bulb, and looked to Olimar for approval. But Olimar was buried in the soil, a thumb and his antenna poking through the soil.

"LUCARIO! WHY?!" She yelled, the Lucario smashed her face into the dirt, and tore open the bulb on her back, tearing out the flowers. He then buried her alive.

_Later, in the mansion, at another pokemon's location_

Charizard was walking, when all of a sudden, water squirted all over him, covering him, and reducing his flame to a tiny speck. Lucario then used close combat 184250 times and buried him alive as well.

_Later, in the mansion, at another pokemon's location_

Greninja was sleeping when he was ambushed with a close combat and then smashed in the face by a fist, and stabbed bye arm spikes, then stuffed into a fish tank and locked in.

_Later, in the mansion, at another pokemon's location_

Jigglypuff was singing when someone stabbed her so many times she almost died.

_Late at night, in the mansion_

"Im home guys… Guys?" Red wondered where the pokemon where. He opened the coat closet, then closed it after seeing a fish tank with Greninja in it, dirt covered Charizard and Ivysaur, Squirtle trapped inside it's shell, and many stabs in Jigglypuff and Pikachu.

"What the #%#?" Red asked.

"Die…" Said Lucario.

"SORRY! SORRY!" Red cried as Lucario pulled up in a stolen landmaster…

**THE END OF 6TH ONESHOT**

**Thx for reading! Here are some review questions: Can you…**

**Finish the story!**

**vote on whether or not i should write that oneshot.**

**Anyways, R&R!**

**Lucario: PRIZES. NOW!**

**Thehobkinauthor: sure sure… Sighs.**

**Both: THANKS FOR READING!**


	7. Lucas, Apologies, Cliffhangers, Reviews!

**Hello! Remember that "UPDATES DAILY" On mah summary? I LIED. SORRY. UPDATES ASAP, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN ALWAYS DAILY. So, today i am heartbroken. WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LOYAL REVIEWERS? IMMA MAKE A LIST OF THEM SOON SO IF YOU HAVE BEEN HERE SINCE CHAPTER'S 1-3, REVIEW! Anyways, chapter for you today is Lucas! The Next chapters will be(IN ORDER): Yoshi, Sonic, Kirby, Ganondorf, Ike, Red, and PIKACHU! NOW ACCEPTING REQUESTS. (I'm considering letting the loyal reviewers on a secret…) **

**Reviews(ONLY 2):**

**EmeraldoftheStars: Here's you're 'CHAPTER SOON'! ENJOY! I will pm you when the oneshot comes out, and anyone else who asks. Epicpit: You're request is next in line to mah request line. PREPARE YOURSEALF(MISSPELLED ON PURPOSE YOU GRAMMAR BARBARIANS!).**

**LETS BEGIN!**

**Also, return of the annoying COD mii's! PREPARE YOURSEALF.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own smash or any of it's characters! If i did more sonic characters would have been in brawl and would be in ssb4!**

Rope snake flung out, then back into Lucas's hidden pockets in his shirt. Lucas was bored. All the other kid smashers were at the park, and had left Lucas here, with no one. Worst of all, he had no chance of fun. All the adult smashers were either Boring, or running from Yoshi, who Lucas was avoiding.**(DAT IS NEXT CHAPPIE!)**. All of a sudden…

"HEY!" a voice called out. Lucas looked around but didn't see anyone.

"From a game that is not good because it is not C.O.D!"

"Why are you in the woods alone?"

"Um…" Lucas was shocked at the voice's rudeness, along with all accompanying voices.

"C'MERE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I REFERENCED A NON-C.O.D GAME! HOW DO I KNOW THAT WORD? I DON'T KNOW!" The voice yelled, and a hand dragged poor Lucas into the bushes, where he was met by a group of 3 mii's, and a guy tied up and muffled. The mii's had guns, and a broken T.V. Camera. They pointed the guns at Lucas.

"FIX-IT. NOW!" They yelled, one smashing their gun's butt on Lucas's head, denting it. Whimpering, he shouted.

"PK FIX-IT FELIX!**(ADDIN MORE HUMOR, EXPECT MORE REFERENCES!)**" He shouted, causing one to fire into Lucas's knee, injuring the boy as the T.V. camera whirred to life.

"We are on!"

"Hello Nintendo-World Denizens! We are here to provide justice to the ONLY game ever made for awesomeness, and the only good game, Call of Duty! In which, we will execute the owner of the company that made the worst game ever *The mii pointed at the tied up man* Duty Calls, the spinoff that dared to "MAKE FUN" OF COD! DIE!" The mii yelled and fired right into the mans head, horrifying Lucas, who was then tied up and muffled.

"WE ABUSE NON-COD GAME CHARACTERS!" The mii yelled, shooting lucas in the ear, but being careful not to kill the boy, for ransom Lucas assumed.

"WE ARE ASKING FOR ALL OTHER GAMES TO BE DESTROYED, AND 101010101010010101010019012021211993012928010100101010100 SMASH DOLLARS, AND THE BOY WILL THEN GAIN SAFE RELEASE. ALL WE WANT IS TO DESTROY ALL GAMES EXCEPT COD AND 101010101010010101010019012021211993012928010100101010100 SMASH DOLLARS. THANK YOU!" The mii screamed and smashed the camera.

"STUPID BOY. When ya gonna cry baby?"

"Why, you are useless. HAVE THE WORST POWERS EVER. PK LOVE OMEGA? I COULD DESTROY THAT WITH COD POWAS!"

"You should kill yourself. Oh yeah, i remembered. YOU'RE TOO WEAK TO!"

"Mommy dead, Older I WANT TO KILL YOU BUT YOU LOVE ME TOO MUCH Brother Dead, Dad gonna be dead… YOU SHOULD JUST DIE!"

"LUCAS LUCAS LUCAS LUCAS."

While yelling those words the miis continued beating up the boy, Angering him till he finally stopped holding the anger in.

"PK STARSTORM!" Lucas yelled, commanding the meteors to smash all the mii's together.

"PK FIRE!" Lucas said, burning them and searing their skin so they all earned the achievement "FOURTH DEGREE BURN GET!.(Doesn't exist, learn your medicine noobs, no offense).

**Sorry about mistakes, i haven't played earthbound.**

"PK LOVE OMEGA!" Lucas screamed, as giant rhombuses smashed against all of the mii's, flattening them.

"PK FIRE OMEGA!" Lucas finished, dumping lava on them. He then smashed their skeletons by repeating his up smash in brawl. He finished killing the mii's, then turned to face non other than…

"Yoshi? And the other smashers? How'd you get here?" Lucas asked to Yoshi.

"Long story…**(A.K.A Next chapter!)** that started with them pissing me off…" Yoshi replied, and sat down to tell a story.

**END OF 7TH ONESHOT**

**Sorry about quality, but with the lack of reviews, you guys don't seem to care! PROVE ME WRONG! IM GOING FOR 10 REVIEWS BYE NEXT CHAPPIE, SO REVIEW FOR THE CHAPTER!**

**Lucas: Well that's not nice!**

**Thehobkinauthor: Sorry dude but I NEED MY REVIEWERS! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND PM AND WHATEV'S! WATCH FOR THE "Why Ivysaur Likes Olimar, a PISS OFF STORY!* Oneshot soon! **

**Both in sync: THANKS FOR READING!**


	8. Sorry, Yoshi, REVIEW!

**Hey guys! New update for ya! Sorry about last one's quality, i was not feeling it… New update expectations: One every 2 days, except for holidays, so no thanksgiving update, black friday update(I AM GOING TO GAMESTOP! AND BARNES AND NOBLES! NERDINESS!), you get the point. Sorry for the late update, i just recently started watching anime(im such a n00b, aren't I?) and mainly AoT, so you get the reason why its late. Feel free to recommend anime websites(I use ! It's ok but… i want more sites!) and animes to watch, 'cause video games aren't my only pastime. Eren's poor mom…(If you don't know what i'm talking about watch Attack on Titan). Anyway, the honorable reviewers list will be next chapter for sure! SO REVIEW IF YOU'VE BEEN READIN SINCE CHAPTER 3 OR ABOVE AND AND EARN A FABULOUS PRIZE!(Shout out and something special for one who's name i will pick out of a box…) So the next will be:Sonic, Kirby, Ganon, Ike, Red, Pikachu, and Rosalina!**

**Reviews:**

**Dude884: Sorry about the lacking part… Oracleofages: Sure! She will! It's my duty to try! Epicpit: Thanks!(Only guests… why don't you create accounts? Just wonderin. No offense.)**

**Thanks for reading, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own smash bros, instagram, and anything else that is OBVIOUS I DON'T OWN!**

Food. The complete utter delicacy of life, the everything in everything. It is… Well atleast to Yoshi it is… So. On Yoshi's birthday, the day he should have gotten the most food, Yoshi woke up in a great mood!

"FOOD! I MUST HAVE IT! FOOD!" Yoshi screeched.(He has a translator.)

"Good thing you slept in. You missed breakfast, and we had pancakes…" Ike laughed in Yoshi's face and pulled out Yoshi's alarm clock, which he had crushed, so Yoshi couldn't wake up.

"You… took… my… FOOD!" Yoshi grabbed Ike and put his face to the grinning mercenary, and smashed his… well, his… urm… Paws? and smashed them into Ike's face, wiping the grin off his face, as Yoshi was surprisingly strong. Yoshi then ate Ike, trapping him in an egg, then grabbed the egg and throwing into the kitchen, in which Peach was making an egg salad for dinner. She cracked Yoshi's egg, and Ike stumbled out, landing on the burning hot pan, scalding his entire body. He then jumped into peach's arms, and realized what he had done.

"SORRY! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!" Ike screamed, sounding like a girl.

"Don't worry! Now you are on the shopping squad for life! Plus, i get to punish you!" Peach said, pulling out a frying pan and lightly touching her hand.

"Plz no…" Ike squawked, as Peach picked him up and smashed the pan into his head, causing the mercenary to scream like a girl as Peach began her 'punishment'...

_AND NOW BACK TO YOSHI._

Yoshi waited patiently outside of the kitchen, with a cameraphone. When Ike walked out, in a frilly dress, with makeup on, Yoshi snapped several pictures and quickly posted them to Instagram, then grabbed the poor mercenaries head and swallowed him, taking the egg and stuffing it into a cage that he put a sign on and then ran to the Mother room.

"Hey Yoshi! GET OUTTA HERE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING DINO! I wouldn't be mean on any other day, but TODAY i wanna be mean to YOU!" Ness screeched. All of a sudden he remembered.

"H-h-h-happy b-b-b-b-birthd-d-d-d-d-day?" Ness stammered, realizing he had angered Yoshi. Yoshi grabbed Ness and slowly dunked him in Ness's prank hot tub, which had water that was WAY to hot for the average smasher to withstand, scalding poor Ness's skin beyond normal. This was only his legs!

"WHAT DO YOU WANT! I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING! PLEASE STOP! PLEEEEASE! STOP!" Ness screamed. Yoshi smiled, and dropped the poor PSI user into the tub, and turned to look for Lucas, but Lucas had apparently fled out the window. Whatever. Yoshi didn't need more than one PSI user. Ignoring Ness's screams, the dino dunked the poor boy deep, so his entire body was scalded. Then, Yoshi pulled him out and quickly stuff a microphone down Ness's throat, and then pulled it out. Yoshi then grabbed the boy.

"If you want to live you will somehow create me a portal. UNDERSTAND?" Yoshi glared fiery river's of hate at Ness.

"Y-y-y-yes master…" Ness replied, bleeding and scared for his life.

"Great idea slave! YOU WILL SERVE ME FOR 3 DAYS. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" Yoshi screamed like a drill sergeant in Ness's face.

"Y-y-y-yes S-s-s-sir…" Ness screamed. Yoshi grabbed the young boy's head and stuffed his… Paws? Down Ness's throat.

"SAY IT RIGHT." Yoshi screamed, throwing the poor boy into the pool until the weak cry was heard.

"Yes Sir!" Ness screamed and was pulled out of the tub.

"YOUR FIRST ORDER OF BUSINESS: TELEPORT IKE TO THE PLACE WHERE YOU IMAGINE THE MOST FANGIRLS WOULD RESIDE." Yoshi sternly glared right into Ness's face.

"AM I CLEAR?" Yoshi glared harder.

"YES SIR!" Ness yelled, terrified, he dashed to the room where the cage holding Ike's body was, eggshells littered the ground and Ike screamed at Ness.

"HELP ME FOR GODS SAKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! NO, NO! WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING YOSHI'S ORDERS? STOP PLEASE! NOOOOOOOOO!" Ike yelled as Ness somehow teleported him right outside a video game supermarket, on black friday, with a new Fire Emblem game out.

"OMG IT'S IKE! GET HIM!" A fangirl yelled, and the fangirls easily broke the cage, and overpowered Ike, and he sunk in a sea of fangirls.

_Back to Yoshi and Ness._

"So. Slave, i shall now know you as 'dirtbag'. You will henceforth be called as if that was your own name. Understood, dirtbag?" Yoshi glared at Ness, scaring the poor boy out of his mind.

"YES SIR!" Ness yelled, scared of being burned.

"Now. Anyone who doesn't say 'Happy Birthday!' or anything to acknowledge it is indeed my 'birthday' you will freeze in place, but not ice kind, just stop them from moving. UNDERSTOOD?" Yoshi picked up the psychic, and started snapping his arm, via twisting it.

"YES SIR!" Ness yelled, thinking that being repetitive might save his life. He quickly saluted, with the arm Yoshi started to break, so Yoshi knew he would do it.

"Good…" Yoshi smiled a sadistic grin.

"_Oh dear, I believe Yoshi went insane… HOW? HOW CAN I STOP HIM?"_ Ness thought, as he made his way to the kitchen.

As Yoshi entered the kitchen, Kirby ran to him.

"Poyo! Poyo poyo poyo HI HI HI hi hi hi!(translation: Happy birthday! Enjoy! I am saved my breakfast for you!) Kirby smiled.

"Thank you Kirby. Ness, Kirby will NOT be a threat this evening." Yoshi simply stated. All of a sudden…

"WHACK!" Was the sound of a pie smashing into Yoshi's face. It exploded, injuring the dino.

"WHO DID THAT." Yoshi stated, rubbing ashes off of his face.

"I DID!" A voice yelled. Yoshi looked in the direction of the voice, and smiled.

"Dirtbag, leave this…. this… THING to me. Beat up everyone who doesn't say 'tell Yoshi ''happy birthday'' for me. OR ELSE." Yoshi whispered into Ness's ear, glaring at the person who said that.

"Yoshi… it was just a prank… OWW! NOOOOOOO!"

**END OF ONESHOT 8**

**Sorry about quality, i will start writing better after i have time to write. 2 PARTER! For people who wanna see Sonic: NEXT CHAPTER'S YOSHI SECTION WILL BE IN SONIC'S PERSPECTIVE. HE WILL GET PISSED. AMEN, HAPPY THANKSGIVING.**


	9. Kirby, Updates, Rewrites!

**NAME CHANGE! Due to issues with the rules (:P). Sorry for the lack of updates, i have been very busy(bing-watching Sword Art Online :P), and when i finally get time(Finish Sword Art Online to the last episode then wait for more episodes), i will start updating every 2 days. Also, i have an entry in Smashking24's Christmas contest to work on. So yeah. This is an update chapter, to let you know that i will re-write chapter 7, due to its horribleness and copying off of another fanfic(:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P), I will re-release it in Lucas's perspective. THEN i will release chapter 8 p2 and Sonic, so PREPARE YOURSELF. Anyways, here's Kirby to keep you goin! So, the next chapters WILL BE: 7 re-released(Lucas), Chapter 10(chapter 8 p2 and Sonic),** **Ganon, Ike, Red, Pikachu, and Rosalina! Also, this is Kirby, as an apology! DON'T KILL ME, and REVIEW!**

**Chapter 9: Kirby, Updates, Rewrites!**

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Kirby's stomach growled, he hadn't eaten at all yesterday. Meta Knight had knocked Kirby out because Kirby had thrown a hammer into the halberd… Ouch…

"Hey Kirby! Guess what!" Mega man smiled at Kirby and handed him a pie.

"Thanks! WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT DID YOU-" Kirby began.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Kirby glared at Megaman, then realized that it wasn't the bomber, as Mega(Imma call him Mega now, Kay?), was standing there blinking back tears(Mega man is a kid irl :P) . He noticed a small note in the pan the pie was in…

"_THAT WAS MY FINAL REVENGE. COME AFTER ME AND I WILL KNOCK YOU OUT FOR AN YEAR!_

-Meta Knight." The note read . Angrily, Kirby walked off, leaving a crying Mega man behind him.

_Meanwhile_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Master Hand yelled, hearing an explosion. He sighed, the Hand had to punish these smashers.

_Later_

"Due to the mishaps of these smashers: Dark Pit, Pit, Yoshi, Sonic, Villager, and Dedede, there will be no food for a week. Those are all the punishments, DO NOT BLOW UP THE MANSION!" Master Hand yelled at the gathered smashers in the cafeteria.**(This will be written about when i get to writing that oneshot about why Ivysaur likes Olimar, as a second chapter. Any "incidents" written about will be written about in that fic.)**

Master Hand then sped off, leaving an angry Kirby. THOSE BARBARIANS HAD TAKEN HIS FOOD, THEY WILL PAY!

_Kirby's revenge exaction #1, Pit and Dark Pit._

Dark Pit was slowly walking around. He had felt refreshed, after eating some floor ice cream. Aw crap, he couldn't eat anymore floor ice cream for a week. Whatever. Atleast he wasn't being yelled at by that pesky copy…

"Pittoo! PITTOO! PITTOO! PITTOO PITTOO PITTOO PITTOO!" Yelled Pit, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Stop calling me that you useless idiotic moron!" Dark Pit screamed, tackling Pit. He then knocked out the angel and got up, only to be smashed in the back with a huge force of energy, smashing him into a nearby wall. He turned around and saw Kirby, who had a hammer in his hand.

"Hey! What was that f-" Dark Pit began, then stopped as kirby stuffed his hammer down Dark Pit's throat. As Dark Pit attempted to scream. Kirby picked up the unconscious Pit and started bashing him against Dark Pit, breaking several of their bones. Kirby then swallowed them both, and copied their arrow abilities, and Kirby quickly fired arrows into their wings, trapping the two angels, both now conscious, against the wall. Kirby continued firing arrows into them both, until they looked like pincushions. Kirby finished the angels off by taking his hammer out of Dark Pits mouth, and breaking all the bones in both angel's bodies. He then grabbed them and positioned them, and used his fully charged hammer to launch the angels far away from the mansion. Who knows where they were sent…

_Kirby's revenge exaction #2, Sonic._

Sonic was mad. Master Hand had taken away all of his chili dogs! Atleast he still had his secret stash…

"NOOOOOOO! KIRBY WHY?!" Sonic yelled, as Kirby had eaten all of Sonic's secret stash of chili dogs. Sonic ran at Kirby, who grabbed him. Sonic then gulped, as Kirbies friendly eyes were now red. Kirby swallowed him and spit him out, grabbing Sonic. Kirby somehow summoned his visor, and shot lasers at the hedgehog, burning Sonic horribly. Kirby then spin dashed Sonic, and finished the hedgehog off by grabbing him, running to the pool, then throwing Sonic to the bottom so hard it knocked the hedgehog unconscious, then covered the pool with a tarp.

_Kirby's revenge exaction #3, Villager._

Villager had just gotten back from torturing Little Mac(Who was still in his basement), and was wandering around the mansion, looking for something to do. How he had a house and a room in the mansion was beyond Villager's comprehension. So Villager waved at everyone, who seemed angry at him. Villager shrugged and found Kirby walking around with a sweet looking visor on his head.

"Hey Kirby, were'dya get the visor? Can i have o-" Villager started. Kirby quickly grabbed Villager, and smashed his head in with a hammer. Kirby then proceded to spam final cutter on Villager, cutting him severely. Kirby exhaled cold air, freezing villager, then flew above him and used stone, smashing and crushing Villager. Kirby then shot him in a place that is very very delicate, with a laser, then threw Villager so hard out the window, Villager, landed on his own chimney.

_Kirby's revenge exaction #4, Yoshi and Dedede_

"YOU! YOU STOLE AWAY MY FOOD!" Yoshi smashed his fist into Dedede's stomach, knocking the Penguin over.

"NUH-UH, YOU STOLE MINE!" Dedede yelled, breaking Yoshi's fists with his hammer.

"YOU BOTH TOOK AWAY MINE!" Kirby yelled, then summoned a hypernova powerup.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Both Dedede and Yoshi screamed, as they were dragged into kirby, then spat out. Kirby smiled, then pulled out a smash ball, then crushed it. Kirby laughed sadistically, slashing and cutting Dedede and Yoshi, completely decimating them. Kirby decided to finish them of the old fashioned way, so he summoned a brawl smash ball.

"Goodbye, cruel world!" Yoshi and Dedede yelled in sync, as they were sucked into Kirby's cooking pot.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kirby sadistically laughed, as hit pot exploded.

"BOOM!"

_Meanwhile_

"KIRBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Master Hand yelled at the top of his… uh… lungs?

**END OF ONESHOT 9**

**How you guys like it! Be sure to review! I'd love another follower! **

**Kirby: Follower?**

**Thehobkinauthor: Don't question it. Thanks for reading!**

**Kirby: JUST ONE SECOND!**

**Thehobkinauthor: Ok you will get you're food back…**

**not**

**Kirby: HEY!**

**Thehobkinauthor signed out**

**Kirby: Crap! SHOOT! DAMNIT!**

***Kirby rages***


End file.
